howtorockbracesandglassesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kate Ray91899
Welcome Hi, welcome to How To Rock Braces And Glasses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kacey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MaryanHPotterFan98 (Talk) 22:18, March 15, 2011 Admin! Hey! It's MaryanHPotterFan98, and I'm an admin and the creator of this wiki. I was wondering if you wanted to become an admin? I've seen all of the work you have done on the Victorious wiki and I'm impressed. Of course, there isn't much to do on this wiki since the show hasn't premiered yet and so little information about it has come out. Still, if you want to become an admin, please reply. :) MaryanHPotterFan98 01:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I would love to become an admin! :) I hope it does not require my phone number or address or anything of that sort. I have one question though, you know the top... what are they called.. the sections - "Popular Pages, Characters, Cast, Admins". How do I add a Character (like Kacey) to the slide down thing in the Characters section? Or can only admins do that, I was just curious.] Thanks again for offering me to become an administrator! Kate Ray91899 02:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Kate Ray91899 Hey! It's me again! I just want to say, I will make you an admin. And no, it does not require a phone number or adress or anything In fact, I was a little afraid to make this wiki because of those reasons, but then I realized it doesn't require anything at all! And only admins can edit those things at the top! Anyways, congrats, your an admin! :) MaryanHPotterFan98 20:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Thank you so much for promoting me to an admin! Kate Ray91899 00:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Kate Ray91899 Your An Admin Again! Hey! I'm really sorry for removing you as an admin, I just thought that you removed me for know reason on the other wiki and I got kind of mad! And I definitely believe you, I know you didn't do it. I think that Candy 12345 did it, I'm not trying to make any trouble: it's just that she's the only other admin on your wiki besides us at the moment and I think she was kind of mad at me for not making her an admin here! Though she's a really nice person nonetheless, so I'm not really accusing her or anything! :) I am truly sorry about this mis-unerstanding, and I've brought back your admin status! :)MaryanHPotterFan98 02:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for understandng and bringing back my admin status! :) Kate Ray91899 04:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC)Kate Ray91899 Thanks for welcoming me and how do you find all their birthdates Ughh. I know right? I'm just so angry right now, I'm not sure what we can do. XP MaryanHPotterFan98 21:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree. For now, we should just continue working on this wiki. We made it first, and worked so hard on it. Also, How To Rock Braces And Glasses is the full, official name. How to Rock is the shortened name for the show and stuff. In edition, a book on this will be coming out and the full name will be How To Rock Braces and Glasses, so that also fits. I think your right. (: I really didn't take anything from your wiki. I did 99% of everything from scratch.